Of Snakes and Lions
by Tori-Chan-Madrigal
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy decided he was a dead man the moment he made a deal with Lily Potter. He thought he was stupid to have missed the glint in her eyes before he made her an offer but, again, he was too focused on the way each breath she took made her chest get up and fall down in a most tempting way. Now there was no turning back, and he was quite sure he didn't mind it.
1. Chapter 1- The Deal

"Ok, Lily. You can do this." a lean girl with strawberry blond hair whispered to herself while running through the school yard. Said girl had the brilliant idea to stay up late the previous night watching the stars which, of course, consisted of her sleeping in (on the Astronomy Tower, may I add). Great idea, really. Now she was late for breakfast on her last day of tests, History of Magic, to top it all. Her uniform was a mess, her tie askew, her socks falling to her ankles and her shoes untied. A great combination for trouble as she knew Filch was patrolling the grounds with his (ahem)"almighty" cane. Definitely a great ending to her third year.

Taking a sharp turn, she pushed a tapestry aside and entered the secret tunnel lading towards the Great Hall. Right before she entered with her shoes on her hands, she heard someone calling her name.

"Potter" the drawling voice of the last person she wanted to see caught her attention."In a hurry, much?" Lily span around to look at the boy and quickly regretted her action once she noticed how close they were. She could see the light specks of blue in his grey orbs and notice that his robes were a little too tight, showing the newly acquired muscles he got from Quidditch practice. Suddenly, she became awfully aware of how hot it was.

"Getting in the way, much?" she snapped back, trying to conceal the slight flush on her cheeks. Because Lily Potter does not blush. Ever. The blond got closer and grabbed her tie, evoking a loud exclamation from the girl "Hey!What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Tidying you up. Don't want all your brothers to think that we were together doing something. You see, they wouldn't let their precious baby sister be alone with the big bad Malfoy." he answered simply buttoning the last buttons of her shirt and tying the knot on her tie.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." she replied before turning her head away from him.

"Come on, Potter. Do you really think your brothers would like if we were up to something? I mean, you surely know what I'm talking about, with all the children you Weasleys seem to have, I'm sure someone must have explained?" done with her tie he got down on his knees bringing her shoes with him and started to pull her socks up before sliding her shoes on "Or maybe I should demonstrate?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her from the ground.

"Ha, you wish." she replied simply snorting in a most unladylike way, refraining herself from kicking him in the shin and running away. Her brothers did often comment on her lack of self-control and explosive temperament. The blond turned his head up and looked at Lily before his smirk intensified.

"Nice view"

So much for self-control.

The girl kicked him in the shin before turning around to walk into the Great Hall, but as soon as her back turned to him, the bell rang signaling the students to be in their respective classrooms. Deciding against using the stairs which were clustered with students, she turned back to the portrait she had previously left, sending a nasty look to the boy before entering the tunnel.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you had History of Magic." he asked suddenly, surprising her that he was still there.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do, like harass some innocent girl or something?" she ignored his question, picking up her pace. They got out of the tunnel trough the tapestry and turned left.

"Hey, it's not harassment if they want to be bothered!" he exclaimed, trying to ignore the way the sway of her hips made him feel and failing miserably. He was still limping from the kick in the shin. "I'm just curious, now answer the question." they turned right and stopped suddenly in front of a picture of a ballerina who smiled at Lily.

"Quiet as a butterfly, light as a feather" she said to the portrait who winked at the blond behind her before the wall supporting it disappeared, leaving the portrait hanging on thin air. The girl ducked it and entered the dark, damp tunnel, rolling her eyes at the portrait. "I'm taking a shortcut, since you decided to make me late for all that matters, Perverted Alien."

"Oh, so now I'm a Perverted Alien?" replied the blond trying to conceal his amazement. "Care to explain?" They kept walking through the tunnel until Lily tapped the wall to her right with her wand and a door appeared, leading to the hallway of the First Floor, where the History of Magic tests were being taken.

"Only an Alien would say such things to an innocent girl." she said before turning to him."You're going to be late, Perv." she said smirking at his unbelieving face. His features gave away the amazement he felt towards the girl only for a second before he regained his nonchalant stance and smirked again, trying to keep his eyes on hers instead of, erm, her lower body parts. Leaning his arm on the wall right besides her he said in a way he hoped would be charming, but came out a bit demanding.

"You could show me the fastest way to get to where I need to be, oh so innocent girl."

"So, that's it? You make me late and still want _me_ to do _you_ a favor?" she asked, crossing her arms underneath her still developing chest (_thank you, Merlin. _he thought) and cocking an eyebrow at the blond.

"Great, we are on the same page now." he said laughing at her exasperated expression, watching as she slowly narrowed her eyes in a suspicious way.

"What is in it for me, Malfoy?" a lot of things went through his mind, but he decided against saying something he would later regret.

"Anything you want"

Merlin, why did he have to be so stupid?

He had to refrain himself from face slapping when he saw the (almost evil) glint in her eyes. Yep, he was definitely going to regret that later. So long, wizarding society. Scorpius Malfoy was a dead man.

"Is that so?" she asked caressing a non existing beard. "Very well. You have yourself a deal, Alien." she finally said offering her hand to him which he took warily. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was and how it seemed to fit perfectly in his. Shaking these thoughts away he let go of her hand and waited for the directions. "Take the next left and poke the lord with the funny wig's belly, follow the path and when you het out, there will be a red tapestry, enter and you'll be on the hallway you want." with one final glance at the boy, she pressed the wall behind her that disappeared instantly and left.

"I guess I'll see you around, then." she heard him say before the wall reappeared.

* * *

**So, this is it! I finally managed to post this, after five tries in which my computer broke down, I was almost giving up but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! So yeah, any questions let me know... I was going to make this longer but for the sake of my sanity (or what is left of it, anyway) I decided to keep it short. Let me know what you guys think! Happy New Year everyone!**

**~Tori**

**P.S: virtual cookies for those who can pick up my reference in Scorpius' "nickname"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Royals Against All Odds

Lily had woken up as the rays of sun first peaked through the red, heavy curtains the following morning. She could tell that her roommates were still asleep from the sound of their, not so soft, snoring. Groaning, she turned around and enveloped herself with the thick comforter, as if trying to become one with it. Then she heard it. The sound of the stupid bird who wouldn't let her sleep every morning since April 1st. You see, Lily had decided that day she would give her brother James, and Fred, a morning prank for April 1st. Not a good idea. The moment she got back to her dorm after she magically dyed their hair pink and set all their clothes to be polka doted, she noticed a strange sound coming from her window, the sun was rising and when it finally did she could see what it was. A tiny bird was there, perched on the windowsill singing away like it was the last day of its life, only it didn't stop singing. It would only stop when Lily got up from her bed. So, every day, it would sing from dawn until the moment Lily got up. Of course, Lily thought that waking up earlier was totally worth the few weeks that Fred and James walked around school with polka dots on their robes and their hair a bright pink, but after a while, it got tiring to wake up so early, so one day, Lily decided to sleep outside her dorm and watch the stars while at it. Right before the History of Magic test…And that was the day she got stuck with Malfoy.

The Perverted Alien had walked into her personal space like he owned the place and that quickly got her attention, which, of course, she wouldn't admit to anyone. She knew better than to give a second thought to the strange feeling she got in her stomach when he touched her skin, only if by accident. Deciding against getting lost in her thoughts about him (like the previous night), she got up from her warm bed and made her way to the bathroom. The mirror was pristinely clean, thanks to the House Elves, and she could see her tired face reflecting on it, despite waking up early, she looked almost excited but, for what exactly? Stripping from her clothes, she stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water, successfully waking up. After a long shower she got dressed and headed to the Great Hall to get some food before her classes started. She was early so there weren't many people there. She was not very keen on going to class but nevertheless, made her way to the Arithmancy classroom after eating some toast with pumpkin juice.

The morning went by quickly for the strawberry blond and she found herself startled when the bell rang, signaling for the end of the Potions class with the Slytherins. Having finished her potion long ago, as she had already known how to do it, she stuck by the teacher and decided to help the meticulous olive-skinned professor.

"Helping me again, Miss Potter?" his voice was deep and apparently came from someone raised to be a gentleman. Of course, what did you expect? Blaise Zabini was a pureblood, after all. Lily turned around and smiled slightly at the man.

"Sure, why not? It's always entertaining to talk to you, Professor." he returned her smile with a smirk and placed his hand on his heart as if hurt.

"So that's it? I'm only an entertainment for you? Not the best teacher you ever had? Or at least the best Potions Master? Truly, I'm hurt." Lily snorted at his antics and continued to place the scattered ingredients on their respective flasks.

Professor Zabini was a great student at his Hogwarts years, but never made an effort to be the best in class. After the war the pureblood families weren't in a good spot, so he decided to invest on his education instead, successfully becoming a great Potions Master at Hogwarts when it was reopened a few years after. Now, he teaches Lily and was by far, the best teacher she ever had. He was sarcastic and funny and would always make the best of her come out during class, pushing her to her limits on every Wednesday night, where he would give her private advanced classes. At first, he thought Lily was quiet and nerdy, like her brother Albus, but when he got to know her better, she quickly became his favourite student.

"Quit pretending, Professor. We both know that you _are_ the best teacher I've ever had." Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Good." he said simply but Lily didn't miss the slight puff of his chest or the huge grin on his face before he turned to the door. "Miss Potter, I believe you have a visitor." he said and raised his brows suggestively at the girl. Lily quickly turned to the door and tried to ignore the way her stomach did a small jump when her eyes made contact with two mercury pools. Malfoy was leaning against the door frame in all his pureblood glory, looking at her intensely but with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Good afternoon, Uncle. I came to see Lily." he greeted the professor not taking his eyes from Lily. He noticed how her uniform clung to her body a little bit too tight and how she had a perfect slender figure.

"I can see that. Well, I'll leave her to you. Go on, Miss Potter, I can finish by myself." Zabini replied and practically pushed Lily towards the boy, chuckling lightly. "Have fun!" he said with a wave as he closed the door on their faces. Lily turned to the boy next to her quickly, almost attacking him with her long hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an eyebrow up and a smirk on her face. "Missed me?" she added slyly.

"Of course." he replied and started to walk through the dungeons toward the Great Hall. Lily rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his answer.

"Did I hear it right? Professor Zabini is your uncle? I mean, you look nothing alike." the blond chuckled and turned to her, walking backwards to do so.

"Oh you see, my great great grandmother was a black slave from Brazil. A witch, of course. So I guess the genes passed down to my uncle." he said shrugging his shoulders and looking at her right in the eye. Seeing that she was trying to contain her laugh he added, intent on making her laugh "Just kidding, he married my mother's sister." Done. She let the laugh escape from her lips making him hypnotized by the melodious sound, suddenly, she was the only thing that mattered in that hallway, not even the suit of armor that he was getting closer to mattered. Well, not until he crashed on it and toppled to the ground.

"Oh Merlin, are you alright?" she asked concerned and got to her knees besides him. He looked surprised to have tripped on the armor, but quickly recovered from it and smirked at her.

"Sure I am, just hit my head, that's all." he said getting up and brushing himself off before holding a hand out for her, which she pointedly ignored.

"Come on, you could have had a concussion. Say your name." she demanded as they started to walk again. Her cheeks were a little flushed but she blamed it on the unusual hot day. Of course it had nothing to do to coming that close to a certain blond. Nope, nothing at all.

"That's stupid." he said but one look at her glare made him visibly gulp and promptly answer. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. There, happy?"

Silence.

Scorpius looked at Lily worried about the unnatural silence only to see a completely blank face. Eyes unfocused and her body rigid as if she had been cursed... Or she could've been admiring his unconditional beauty... Either way, that was definitely _not_ Lily Potter.

"Err, Lily?" the blond asked cautiously as if expecting a bomb to explode at any minute. "Are you okay?" as soon as the words left his mouth, Lily collapsed on the ground in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After a while, she finally got stable enough to look at his face, but another fit of laughter took control of her body.

"...S-S-Scor...Scorpius...Hy-Hyperion...Malfoy!?" she finally got it out between fits of laughter, tears already prickling her eyes.

"If people heard that the way you are saying my name right now, they might think something else..." he said smirking at her form on the ground before continuing walking, almost leaving her behind but she stumbled to her feet and followed him.

"Wait! Scorpius Hy-Hyperion Malfoy!" she said still chuckling. "Really, what kind of name is that? It sounds like you are choking on an egg!" deciding against replying him she added, this time she didn't laugh, but the mirth didn't leave her eyes.

"Of course it does, it's French!" he said rolling his eyes. He looked at her face and smirked "_Je parie que vous ne savez pas ce que je dis." _(_I bet you don't know what I'm saying) _he said and laughed at her confused face. "_ Je suppose que si nous y sommes, je pourrais tout aussi bien dire ceci. Vous êtes vraiment belle."_ (_I guess while we are at it I might just as well say it. You are truly lovely) _instantly her eyes widened.

_"Merci. Vous êtes parfaitement bien vous-même." _ (_Thank You. You are perfectly fine yourself.) _she said and smiled at his bewildered expression. Taping his chin, that now hung openly, she walked a few steps ahead of him before he shook his head and followed her.

"Now that I made a complete fool of myself, care to explain how you happen to speak French?" he asked, now walking side by side with her. They turned a corner and opened a secret door. Little did Scorpius know that Lily was making them take an extra route to lunch.

"My favourite Aunt, Fleur. She went to Beuxbatons and I was always fixated with France, you know? So I asked my parents to go there and the school accepted me." Lily said simply but Scorpius could see the glint in her eyes when she talked about what she liked. He was fascinated by it.

"They start school earlier than we do at Hogwarts, right?" he said smiling slightly at her.

"Yep, they start when your magic starts to develop, about eight years old. But I was always going there with Aunt Fleur and Dominique. Dom is her daughter and my best friend." she replied beaming at the ground.

"I was always going to France too. I really like it there... my family from my father's side is from there and from my mother's side they lived there for quite a while." he said looking at her strawberry blond hair that fell to her waist with movement. "I should have noticed before. You are different from them, right? The Weasleys, I mean. Your hair." he saw the uncertain look on her face and quickly reassured her. "I like yours better."

"It was like my mother's, but it changed from all the sun in France. Sometimes I feel like I'm so..." but she caught herself from saying anything more. "I'm sorry, I must sound like a crazy bitch saying things like that. It's not like you care anyway." she turned her face trying to hide the slight blush forming on it.

"What makes you think I wouldn't care?" he asked with a frown on his perfect, pale face. They had stopped right outside the Great Hall but it was deserted, not like the inside, which was crowded with students.

"You are the Slytherin Prince and I am the Potter Princess, it's almost against the rules for you to care." she said opening the great oak doors and getting in. She passed the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw table, but when she was at the end of the Hufflepuff table, she felt someone catch her wrist. The whole Hall was silent, every single eye on them. She turned around and looked at Scorpius, his face was in a lopsided grin and his eyes playful and she couldn't help but think of how hot he looked.

"Royalty wouldn't be fun if you didn't go against the rules." he kissed her cheek and took an extremely low bow, swaying his arms around in an exaggerated gesture. "Milady" he got up winked at her and made his way to the Snake Pit. The hall erupted in hushed whispers as Lily turned to the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face.

James who began watching the scene as soon as he heard Rose's rambling stop, was drinking a glass of pumpkin juice when the blond _kissed_ his sister. His _baby _sister. In seconds the juice was all over Rose and he was already on his feet, pointing an accusatory finger in Lily's direction, then at the retreating boy and back again at Lily. He stuttered while his sister sat down besides Dominique, but finally got out of his shock estate.

"Traitor!" he said dramatically while sitting down. "You are a Gryffindor! He is a Snake!" he spluttered some more and then the crocodile tears came "My baby sister is being corrupted! Oh Fred! What shall we do?" he turned to the boy to his left and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Fred returned the action and soon crocodile tears were rolling down his face as well.

"Drama Queens." Lily muttered to Dominique who snorted in answer. Being surrounded by her family gave her a warm feeling, but Lily admitted she liked going out of her comfort zone for a while. And suddenly it came to her as to why she was so excited that morning. She liked the idea of having a friend outside her family. She liked the way she seemed to know more about him at each passing moment and vice versa. And she decided that maybe, just maybe, they could go against all the odds and actually be together. Wait, what?

* * *

**Hey, guys! Another chappie (yay), hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if I made a big confusion instead of something funny / another chapter should be up soon. **

**~Tori**


	3. Chapter 3- The Marauders

After the event on the Great Hall, Lily was bombarded with questions regarding her relationship with Scorpius, but she waved it of saying that they met and he was fairly nice to her but that was nothing more into it. Of course, she knew it was a lie and from the strange look Dominique sent her, she wasn't the only one not fooled by her answer. After a couple of threats made by her to Fred and James to stop asking questions about a certain blond, she separated herself from Dominique (who was a fourth year) and made her way to her next class with Hugo.

Instead of thinking yet again of the blond, she tried to concentrate on her classes and soon enough was rapidly taking notes on everything Professor McGonagall said, carefully paying attention to the explanation about Animagus. Her father had told her all about The Marauders and she knew the basics about the transformations itself, but nothing as how to become one. And although Professor McGonagall wasn't about to tell her third year students how to became an Animagi, she did comment on how she became one. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore himself had taught her, with the help of two ancient books. Quickly writing down the name of the books on a spare piece of parchment, Lily turned her attention back to the Professor who was telling the students to hand in an assignment by the next class about the topic at hand. The bell rang yet again, signalling for the third years to make their way to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Chatting idly with Hugo, Lily made her way to the DADA classroom on the third floor using a shortcut to get there earlier and be able to take a seat in the back. The Professor came in shortly after the two of them, not at all surprised that they were early (seeing as they always sat at the same chairs and were always early), the longing to question them as to how they managed to climb two set of stairs before everyone else, could be openly seen in his quizzical stare, but from past experiences Professor Creevey knew that his favourite student (Lily) wasn't going to tell her secret.

"Afternoon, Professor." Lily said propping her feet up on her desk and taking a book from her rucksack. Daniel turned from the black board and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Lily, Hugo." he replied not using their last names. Dennis Creevey had participated in the Dumbledore's Army and, although no one knew it, he had also been there at the Battle of Hogwarts. After his brother was killed in said battle, he made his life goal to protect people, and he did so. He spent almost fifteen years working at the Auror Department, accomplishing the position as second in command to Harry. That job made him meet Lily and Hugo at an early age, because he used to solve cases in Harry's Office at his house, they used to call him Uncle Denny, but after they went to Hogwarts they decided to call him Professor, instead. After a salute from Hugo he turned back to the board and resumed his writing about the Seize and Pull Charm. The class went relatively fast as they were having practical lessons and soon, Lily found herself eating besides Dominique while reading a book. Usually, her cousin would make her stop reading and complain about her not socializing, but today she seemed oddly quiet, as if lost in thought.

"Dom, are you ok?" Lily asked "You haven't said a word since I got here. In fact, you haven't said a word at all!" she nudged her cousin on the ribs with her elbow as she said that. As if she had just woken up, Dominique turned her head to her strawberry blond cousin and rolled her eyes lazily.

"I'm just thinking about something." she answered simply before turning back to the chicken on her plate.

"Oh, that's a first." Lily said jokingly while smirking. Dominique decided to smack her in the arm instead of responding, which only made Lily snigger. "Come on, say what's bothering you, dear cuz'."

"There's nothing bothering me, I'm just curious." she replied almost not continuing but when she saw the questioning look on her younger cousin's face, she added "About you and Malfoy." Lily sighed exaggeratedly and pushed her plate aside while turning around on the bench to face her cousin.

"You too, Dom? I don't see what is the big deal about him and me." The strawberry blond raised a perfect eyebrow up as if challenging the older girl.

"There is no big deal, _petit cousin._" Lily scrunched up her nose at the old nickname "It's just that you seem...different around him. A good different. Like... you are excited. Maybe?" at this Lily sighed. Of course Dominique would notice. She was always the observant one.

"I don't know." Lily said bluntly after shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'm happy. You know how it can be with having so many family members. I feel like I've never had any real friends besides you and Hugo. Everyone else is my friend because our parents are friends or because I am Harry Potter's daughter. I guess... there would be no other reason for him to be my friend besides myself and that is... exciting." Dominique could see the spark in Lily's eyes and she could understand what she was feeling, she felt the same until she met her dorm friend, Gabrielle, who had moved from France in the beginning of her fourth year. Smiling a little Dominique hugged her best friend.

"I'm happy for you then, cuz'."

After dinner, they went straight to the dorms, Lily separating from Dominique on the stairs. She changed into a Harpies shirt she stole from James and laid down on her bed with the book she was currently reading. After a while, her dorm mates began to arrive and after a quick goodnight, Lily closed the curtains around her four-poster bed and lighted up her wand to continue reading her book. After three more chapters, her eyelids began to feel heavy and she soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Lily woke up, yet again, to the sound of the cursed bird. Her only motivation was that the House Elves had probably prepared some bacon for the students. After she showered, with cold water as usual, she made her way to the Great Hall, fully awake. There weren't many people, just the staff members and the occasional student. Scorpius Malfoy being one of them. As soon as the doors opened revealing the strawberry-blonde, Scorpius head snapped up and his eyes found hers. The urge to look away crept into her but when she saw him raise his eyebrow, as if challenging her, she forced herself to hold his gaze, successfully doing so when one of his friends nudged him on the side and tried to make a conversation making Scorpius turn his eyes to the boy, a small frown on his handsome face. A self-satisfied smirk crept on her lips as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, deserted aside from a group of seventh years who appeared to have stayed up all night. But as she was about to sit, she heard someone calling out for her, extremely loud for the quietness that surrounded the Great Hall.

"_Princesse_!" she slowly turned around, already guessing who would refer to her in french. She was right, Scorpius had a huge smirk on his face as he motioned his hand as if welcoming her "Come be with us snakes." Lily snorted at him, but he quickly added "We have bacon" that was all Lily needed to go and sit with him and his friend. As she got closer, Scorpius' smirk grew wider, making Lily raise a questioning eyebrow. "So that's the secret password? Good to know" his friend sniggered besides him.

"Hey, unless you wanna die a slow and painful death, don't get between me and my bacon." she said seriously, which made both boys laugh. Feeling warm inside, she sat across from them on the table, setting her rucksack by her feet. She looked at the boy next to Scorpius and smirked "Lily Potter." she offered him her hand which he quickly took and kissed.

"Felix Nott, at your service, Princess" he said doing the best bow he could do while seated. Despite herself, Lily laughed at him and proceeded to eat her oh so loved bacon. Felix had dirty blond hair, almost brown with just a few streaks of blond and bright blue eyes, he was tall for his age but his muscles could be seen underneath his shirt.

"Good to know I'm a princess at the Snake Pit. Some might say it's odd that I'm treated like royalty in here." she said jokingly at the two at them while piling bacon and a piece of toast on her plate. Scorpius rolled his eyes at her and resumed eating from his plate as did Felix. "So what made you guys wake up at such an unholy hour?" she asked casually, surprisingly at ease on the wrong side of the Great Hall. The boys exchanged a look, their smirks matching.

"Should we tell her, dear friend?" Scorpius asked, his eyes with a somewhat evil glint.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe we should make sure she won't tell anyone?" Felix answered, the same evil glint in his eyes. Together, they turned their gaze towards the girl who was still eating her bacon. Noticing their looks she sighed in defeat and threw her arms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. What can I do to deem myself worthy of your oh so important secret?" she asked sarcastically. The boys exchanged another smirk before Scorpius answered.

"Technically, we didn't wake up. Because we never actually got to sleep in the first place." Lily checked what they were drinking and saw the brown liquid in both of their mugs.

"Great, so you are high on coffee. Mind if I ask why?" she asked chuckling softly at the overly excited boys in front of her.

"First, you have to promise not to spill the beans, ok?" Felix said holding out his pinky to her "Pinky promises are more serious than the Unbreakable Vow" he said trying to sound serious, but failing miserably. Lily held out her pinky while rolling her eyes at him.

"I promise." she said solemnly. Immediately, both boys broke into huge smiles, almost identical.

"Well, you see, we were really bored last night and decided to take a walk around the castle, when we came upon old Filch's office..." Scorpius trailed off mysteriously but Felix picked up from where he stopped.

"The door was opened, really. It was almost inviting us in! So we did so, and found something extremely..." he too trailed off but Scorpius picked up from were he left.

"Useful" he said. Now both boys had a smile similar to the Cheshire Cat from the book Aunt Hermione used to read to her. Lily was starting to get excited, her bacon already finished.

"Oh just say it already!" she exclaimed and could already feel a huge smile creeping up her face. Scorpius bent down to grab something from his rucksack and came back with old looking pieces of parchment. He held it out for Lily, who took it quickly and scanned it with rapid movements of her eyes. After going through some of the main topics, he jaw slacked and her eyes slowly widened. "This... Is this... Merlin's frilly knickers!" she exclaimed a little bit too loud, making Professor Longbottom turn his face to her questionably.

"We came across this interesting drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._" Felix continued smirking at Lily's reaction.

"You don't know what this is right?" Lily asked them almost too seriously.

"Of course we know, Princess." said Felix "This is some _really _detailed notes on how to became an Animagi." he said simply, tried to hide the wonder in his voice.

"Wrong question." Lily corrected herself. "Do you know to whom these notes belonged to?" both boys looked at each other puzzled and slowly shook their heads. "These are the notes The Marauders made!" Lily finally exclaimed in a hushed whisper (if that's even possible).

"The Mauders who?" Scorpius said dumbly.

"Just the biggest legend of this school!" Lily exclaimed again, this time a little louder. Seeing as the boys still didn't get it she continued exasperated "There were four of them, all Gryffindors. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were really good friends and they loved to cause trouble. But there was a problem. Remus was a werewolf." at this the boys gasped at her quietly to which she nodded her head and continued, a look of awe on her eyes. "So James and Sirius decided to become Animagus to help him under the transformation every month, dragging Peter along. After a lot of work to which no one, and I mean no one, knows how, they did it. the three of them became unregistered Animagus. James became Prongs as he was a stag, Sirius became Padfoot as he was a big dog and Peter became Wormtail as he took the form of a rat." She looked around herself and saw that the Great Hall was filling in with students. "Look I can't tell you everything now because people can't know about it, but can you meet me at the seventh floor corridor after dinner?" she said getting up and bending down to get her rucksack. Both boys were still awestruck but managed to give her a nod before she left. "Good. Bring the notes. See you guys later." And she made her way to her Care of Magical Creatures class, leaving behind the coffee high boys.

* * *

The day went by fairly quick as she loved Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and the only essay she had to do was for Transfiguration about Animagus, which she knew everything about. Well, almost everything. After a much needed dinner, she made her way to her dorm, leaving her rucksack at the foot of her bed and getting a messenger bag containing her wand, spare pieces of parchment, her quill, her ink bottle, The Marauders' Map and the Invisibility Cloak. With a quick note to the girls on her dorm saying that she would be sleeping with Dominique and for them not to worry about her, she left the Gryffindor Common Room through The Fat Lady. The strawberry-blonde turned a corner and pushed aside a tapestry before going through the tunnel leading towards the seventh floor. When she got there through a portrait, she saw the two boys sitting on the ground with excited expressions on their faces. When they saw her, they jumped up scared from her sudden appearance.

"Merlin, Lily! How did you appear in the middle of the hall without passing through us?" Felix said, clearly scared but she could see the small hint of amazement in his voice "Blimey, we should call you little ninja from now on." he added jokingly, making Scorpius laugh and Lily smirk.

"Evening, Snakes." she replied and began pacing the corridor. They looked at her quizzically and Scorpius finally asked.

"Uh, Lily? What are you doing?" his voice was questioning but his eyes were playful. On cue a door appeared on the wall.

"This." she replied simply, opening said door. Inside there was a big table with three comfortable looking chairs, a small fireplace with a black leathered sofa and a basket full of old looking books besides it. "Welcome to The Room of Requirement, snakes. Commonly known as the room of Come and Go by the House Elves." Lily entered after looking around the corridor and beckoned for the boys to follow her.

"i thought it was destroyed!" exclaimed Scorpius after he closed the door behind him. "My father told me about it, but he said it had been burned down." he looked around in amazement.

"The castle has it's own secrets, and it regenerates on it's own, Perverted Alien. Nothing ever stays the same and that is probably the most magical thing about it." the three of them sat on the chairs and the boys looked at Lily expectantly. "Ok so, going back a little, we were talking about The Marauders. Yes. Well, as much as James and Sirius liked to cause trouble, they were really smart, almost matching Lupin who was basically the brain of the gang. They created this... map. Of the whole school grounds, including every passageway leading inside _and_ outside the castle and also the name of every person on the school grounds and their location. They named it, The Marauders' Map to help everyone who wanted to cause some trouble to get away with it. They were geniuses, really. After some time, the map got confiscated by Filch but back in their school years, my Uncle George and his brother Fred got hold of it the same way you did with those notes. They were the biggest trouble makers in their time and proud of it." stopping a little to see if the boys were still with her, Lily continued as she saw the focused and amazed look on their faces. "On their last year at Hogwarts, they gave The Map to my father." at this the boys gasped comically, almost making her laugh. "Yeah, well, that's not nearly it all. When was the first time for James to go to Hogwarts, he nicked The Map from my father and memorized every passageway so when Albus came the next year, he gave him The Map. But he quickly found out that Albus brought with him my father's Invisibility Cloak." another extremely exaggerated gasp from them. Rolling her eyes Lily continued "So the following year, I came along and inherited them both. They are technically mine but they can use as long as I'm not using it." she fished the map and the cloak from her bag and put it on the table. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Prongs was James Potter, my granddad." she added, clearly bragging but shrugging nonchalantly at the bewildered faces of her newly acquired friends.

"Well that's some fucking awesome family you have, little ninja!" said Felix smirking at her "And that also explains as to why you suddenly appear on places." he said and the three of them chuckled lightly. "When can we meet them all?" he asked excitedly. But Lily's face turned sad as she answered the innocent question.

"All the Marauders died. Wormtail betrayed Prongs telling Voldemort of his location, Padfoot was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Moony was killed on the battle of Hogwarts and Wormtail killed himself. My Uncle George's twin Fred, died at the battle of Hogwarts too." she said quietly. But her smile quickly returned. "At least we have Teddy! He is Moony's son and my father's godson." she explained.

"Oh, Teddy Lupin! He's my cousin. Really great mate." Scorpius said smiling a little. But that smile quickly disappeared. "Guys... do you wanna do it?" he asked tentatively to which Felix quickly responded.

"Hell yeah, mate!" he said pumping his fist in the air, the boys turned to Lily expecting her answer. She sighed deeply and gave it.

"If it goes wrong, it can go _really _wrong. We could be disfigured forever. There is also the chance that we will take form of something we don't like and there's even the possibility of going to Azkaban because of that, but yes! Let's fucking do this shit." she exclaimed receiving a hive-five from the boys as they cheered. Lily made her way to the basket next to the sofa and got what she wanted. Dropping two books on the table, she turned to the boys and asked "Do you guys want to know how to do a Patronus first so we'll have something that we could possibly know that we'll turn into?" she asked and after a nod of confirmation from the both of them, she turned back to the basket and got two more books.

After they read them all, Lily decided to try first. At her first tentative, only silver smoke came from her wand, but after about three hours of nonstop cries of _Expecto Patronum _echoing across the room, they finally made it. Felix being the first one. A great silver coyote came from the tip of his wand and circled it's way across the room, just as Lily and Scorpius managed to create a Patronus of their own. Lily's was a silver Asian cat and Scorpius' was a silver fox. The three of them fell back into the couch, exhausted but with matching grins on their faces. Looking at each other, they saw how messy they were. All of their ties were long forgotten on the floor along with their shoes and robes, leaving Lily on her skirt, blouse and knee high socks and Scorpius and Felix on their trousers and their shirts unbuttoned. Not caring that it was extremely inappropriate, Lily snuggled closer to both of the boys and closed her eyes, a soft smile still present on her face. Neither boys cared either that it would seem extremely gay as they both wrapped their arms around her frame and fell asleep, not even noticing that the sofa transformed into a large bed after their eyes closed. They had managed to perform a perfect Patronus Charm in mere hours and their possible animals were everything they wanted. At that moment, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So this is chapter three! Hope you liked it and sorry if it got kind of boring -.-'' I promised to Bucky5 that I would update until the end of the week and I did it (woohooo)! On Mrs. TomMarvoloRiddle's request here is the ages of the characters (thanks for reminding me again):**

**Lily Potter: 14- just finishing her third year**

**Hugo Weasley: 14- just finishing his third year**

**Dominique Weasley: 15- just finishing her fourth year**

**Albus Potter: 15- just finishing his fourth year**

**Rose Weasley: 15- just finishing her fourth year**

**Felix Nott: 15- just finishing his fourth year**

**Scorpius Malfoy: 15- just finishing his fourth year**

**James Potter: 16- just finished his fifth year**

**Fred Weasley: 16- just finished his fifth year**

**If there is someone I'm missing or a eventually a new character it will already be on the story... THANK YOU ALL for reviewing and also for those who favourite/alert this story, it really motivated me to write sooner, so here's the tip of the day: Force me to write through reviews and stuff cus' really guys, I'm a lazy ass. So I'm off! Just so you know I spent the whole night doing this, it's currently 7:47 in Brazil and I am almost dying hahahaha. Cya!**

**˜Tori**

**P.S. Guest... do you happen to be on the HitsuKarin fandom too? BTW thank you for reviewing, I really don't know how to reply to anonymous reviews so it's gonna have to be by the AN at the end of the chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Untouchables?

The strawberry-blonde was wrapped around her comforter when she woke up. It was keeping her warm and making her not want to get to classes that day. Despite herself, she opened an eye gingerly and looked around her. No four-poster bed, no heavy red curtains. That wasn't her room in the Gryffindor dorms. Soft snoring was coming from besides her but it was too close to be of her roommates. She quickly opened her other eye peaking through her long eyelashes, the room was comfortable looking and at the foot of the bed was a fireplace warming her further than the comforter, speaking of which, was moving around her... Moving?

Lily looked to her left and her nose touched another boy's. His hair was a platinum blond and his features calm but, at the sudden contact with the girls' nose, his grey eyes opened abruptly, looking right into her hazel ones. The events of the previous night came back to her and she couldn't fight back the smile from creeping into her face, Scorpius' face mirrowed her own as he sat up on the king sized bed. He looked down at Lily, who was still laying on the bed, and let out a snigger, Felix had his arms still wrapped around her frame and his face on her shoulder, drool coming out of his mouth and wetting her school uniform shirt. Motioning for her to keep quiet, Scorpius casted the _accio _spell and a few seconds later, the new wizard's camera, Wandera3000, came from his rucksack. Turning on the '_no sound no flash'_ function, he took a picture and immediately let out the laugh her was holding back.

"No, mum! No more afternoon tea with the ladies, please!" Felix screamed, falling from the bed. Scorpius laughed harder and Lily joined him, leaving a confused and not completely awake Felix on the ground. They continued this for a while before Felix finally got up and let out a soft laugh of his own.

"Mornin', Snakes." said Lily, still chuckling a little. She sat on the comfortable bed and brought the real comforter at the end of the bed towards her.

"Morning, _Princesse._ Nice hair." Scorpius said, sitting back on the bed and winking at her. Lily rolled her eyes while Felix sniggered. It was a common fact on the Potter Household that their hair would always be a mess in the mornings.

"Morning, little ninja." Felix replied and the three of them sat at the end of the bed for a while, thinking about the previous night. It was exciting how their friendship was turning out to be. They felt this strange sense of comfort next to each other, which neither of them could explain. Maybe, after having accomplished so much together, they felt familiar already, as if they had known each other since the beginning of their lifes and not only three days. Her thoughts were drifting but, suddenly, something snapped to Lily.

"Huh... guys? Shouldn't we be in class?" as if struck by a train, the Slytherins's eyes widened and their mouth opened. Lily quickly thought of a clock and, soon enough, one appeared on top of the fireplace. Eight o'clock. They had thirty minutes.

"Shit." said Felix getting up. The two others followed him suit and they started to collect the papers and the books that were scattered around the table but as the trio was leaving, Lily looked at the boys and noticed their clothes.

"We need to change! But there's no time to go back to our common room... Oh, of course!" as if a light bub had appeared on top of her head, she closed her eyes firmly and thought of a place that they could take a shower and change and, without opening her eyes, she thought of their rucksacks. She heard the boys gasping quietly behind her and opened her eyes. The bed had been replaced by a sofa and the table had disappeared, instead, there were three doors leading toward a small bathroom each. She headed to the one on the far left that had the girl's uniform on top of the sink. Closing the door, she heard the other boys do the same and stepped into the shower, the cold water shocking her for a moment but she quickly got used to it. When she was properly dressed and with her hair combed, she got out of the small bathroom and headed to the sofa, where their rucksacks were placed. Scorpius and Felix had just finished fiddling with their ties and were going for their rucksacks. She quickly joined them and, together, they got out of the Room of Requirement.

"What do you have now?" Lily asked them while heading for the stairs. They followed her and together they went through the various moving staircases of Hogwarts.

"Uhh, Charms, right, Scor?" said Felix scratching the back of his head and looking at the blond besides him.

"Yep, third floor." Scorpius replied, jumping the last few steps before the staircase began moving to the next platform. But instead of going to the lower level through the next staircase, Lily led them to a deserted corridor. "Let me guess. Another shortcut." the blond said rolling his eyes, but followed the girl with Felix in town all the same.

"But of course!" Lily replied grinning a little. "You guys really need to know your way around better." she continued rolling her eyes. They came to a stop at the end of the corridor and she pushed a tapestry aside, going into the dark, damp tunnel. It was steep but nothing too impossible to go through. "Mind your step in here. The Marauders used to call this The Fifth Floor Slide and, trust me, you don't want to fall here." they three of them lighted their wands and continued down the path, careful not to slip. After a while Felix interrupted the silence.

"I think you should lend us the map. This way we'll know the secret passageways too!" he exclaimed happily. They came to a halt at what the boys thought to be the end of the tunnel when Lily turned to them with a serious look on her face.

"You need to take care. From the moment I give it to you, it will become your top priority to keep it safe, ok? Even if Filch catches you in the middle of the night in a secret passageway. Protect the map, whatever it takes." the serious façade quickly melted and she fetched the map on her rucksack. "Secret password is, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Don't forget to say "Mischief managed" whenever you are not using it, cus' it will go back to looking like a simple piece of parchment, kay?" both of the boys nodded excitedly as she handed the blank piece of parchment to Scorpius, who put it safely in his rucksack. She beamed at them and turned around to continue down to the Charms classroom, the trio could see it at the end of the hallway but a loud grumbling sound interrupted the comfortable silence between them. Lily and Scorpius looked at Felix who shrugged his shoulders in a non apologetic way.

"No breakfast." he bluntly said, making the two others laugh at him. They finally came to the classroom but, thankfully, Professor Flitwick wasn't there yet.

"Now you boys behave." Lily said, faking a patronizing voice before breaking out laughing. "Just kidding. Use whatever time you have to get to know Hogwart's secrets better." she winked at their direction and kissed their cheeks before heading to the first floor to attend to her Transfiguration class. While she was going away, she caught Rose's unbelieving look and had to contain herself from laughing at her spluttering. Sometimes Rose could be overprotective and a control-freak but Lily certainly didn't hate her for it.

* * *

The morning passed so fast for Lily that she had to double take when the bell rang and the students started to make their way to the Great Hall to have lunch. Telling Hugo that she would catch up with him later, she turned to Professor Zabini and smiled a little.

"So, the last class of the year, uh?" she said while putting her things away. Blaise turned to her and leaned on his desk, smirking at her.

"Yes, indeed. Gonna miss me?" he replied teasingly. When she was done with her things, she slung her rucksack over one shoulder and smirked right back at him.

"Ha, you wish." she said but winked all the same at her favourite teacher. "Maybe we can have some extra summer classes again this year? I know I'm gonna miss Potions..." the strawberry-blonde trailed off hopping he would accept the offer like last year.

"I'm sorry, Lily." he said sincerely "I can't this summer, but... I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you're up for a surprise this summer, which I'm fairly sure will keep you occupied." he concluded with a mysterious air but before Lily could ask about it he dismissed her "Go on, don't want you missing lunch." he waved happily at her and turned around to continue working on his desk with a smirk on his handsome face. With a pout, Lily turned towards the door and made her way to the Great Hall, many students were in the halls so she couldn't risk going through a passageway and having them find out about it, instead, she took the stairs like normal people do. When she got there, her eyes scanned the Slytherin table and she smirked when she saw a tall platinum blond wink at her. Deciding she should sit with Dom, she headed to where she and Gabrielle, Dom's roommate, sat.

"Hello, there." Lily said, sitting down across from them and besides Jane Thomas, her roommate who usually couldn't keep her mouth shut. She started piling food on her plate when Dom replied.

"Hey, hottie." she winked at Lily and smirked when she heard her younger cousin gasp. Lily looked for the first time in her cousin's direction and noticed that her, usually blond, hair had purple streaks and her bangs were shorter. It was perfectly framing her face in a kind of rebellious way that was just... Dominique-like.

"Merlin, you look amazing!" Lily exclaimed causing quite a few heads to turn to them. "Did you use that dyeing spell you told me about?" but before Dominique could answer, Jane asked suspiciously.

"How do you not know? She said she did it last night and you said you were going to sleep with her." this perked Dominique's interest and Lily could see the almost too excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, do tell us, Lily. What _were _you doing last night?" she asked, leaning into the table with her elbows, her food long forgotten on the plate. Gabrielle, who had been reading the latest edition of Witch's Weekly, turned her face to Lily in curiosity.

"Probably with the Slytherin Prince and his Right Hand Man." said Gabrielle with an unusual smirk on her perfect features. Dominique beamed at Lily and the strawberry-blonde in question could hear Jane gasping besides her. "You did escort them to class this morning and I didn't see you at breakfast. Besides I saw you kissing them both before heading to class." Lily had to say she was impressed with her friend's perceptiveness. But, right now, all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. Trying hard to recompose herself, she managed to find her voice again and answer in a steady voice.

"I did nothing of that sort. And I didn't _kiss _them, I just pecked them on the cheek, ok? My innocence is, as far as I know, still intact, thank you very much." she replied, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Dominique smirked at the strawberry-blonde.

"So you slept with them." Dom said bluntly causing Lily to choke on air and Jane to widen her eyes comically. Gabrielle laughed a little and returned to her magazine.

"Yes! I mean, no... okay yes, but nothing happened!" Lily lost her composure and turned to Gabrielle for help but the girl ignored her, pretending to be reading. Lily sighed defeated, seeing that she had lost the battle from the moment Dominique got interested in the subject. "We slept in the same bed, that's all."

Wrong thing to say.

Dominique was practically bouncing with happiness on her seat and Lily could almost feel Jane's gossip instinct emanating from her. Lily's roommate spluttered a little before she recomposed herself.

"H-how did you manage to sleep with an Untouchable! Nay, _two_ Untouchables!" quite a few people were looking at them now, Lily could almost feel them taking mental notes to spread the rumors later on. She opened her mouth to say something but Dominique beat her to it.

"Who knows? Maybe she's turning into an Untouchable too" she said coyly. Jane's mouth was resembling that of a fish, open wide. Lily could already hear the hushed whispers saying: Lily Potter is an Untouchable! Did you hear? The Potter girl slept with Malfoy _and_ Nott!

The Weasley temper was rising inside of the strawberry-blonde and, before she knew it, she was exploding.

"Alright! That's it!" she exclaimed loudly, banging her fists agains the table and getting up from the bench. "I didn't sleep with anyone! I'm a virgin! V-I-R-G-I-N!" by now, the whole hall had stopped their conversation and were paying attention to her, even the professors. Noticing this, Lily shook her head and slapped herself on the forehead before bolting out of the Great Hall. She heard a familiar snigger coming from the Slytherin table before the great oak doors closed behind her.

* * *

After wandering around the school grounds for a while and mopping in a secret passageway on the seventh floor (not that she would ever admit to anyone that she was sitting on a dark, damp tunnel, pouting at the ground.), Lily made her way to the Music Classroom on the fifth floor. Since she was born, Lily had always loved music. Usually, the only way to make her sleep at night when she was younger was to sing her to sleep and, as she grew up, she learned quite a few things. After much persuasion from Lily's side, she managed to convince her parents to get her a Muggle teacher who would go to her house every Saturday and teach her music theory, piano and how to sing. After she had pretty much mastered those, she started taking guitar lessons. From having such contact with Muggle music, she became quite familiar with their artists and, she had to admit, singing and playing their songs was great. Although her love for music was strong, she never found that interesting to take music classes at Hogwarts because, somehow, she didn't think it was really good. At Beauxbatons, they would always have dancing practices and the music teachers there were just brilliant, but at Hogwarts, well, the students weren't usually that interested in arts of any kind, so why bother to hire a good teacher? Despite that, Lily always took some time to go to the music classroom and play or sing some songs and she also danced in there, since there weren't many people who frequently went to that classroom.

When she got to said classroom, she was relieved to see that she was alone and immediately went to the far corner on the right and got an acoustic guitar before sitting on a stool right in the middle of the room. The familiar chords came from the guitar as her fingers moved effortlessly on the strings and the sound of it filled the room. She began to sing with such simplicity that one would think the song was hers, but this was a cover from a Muggle band she had fallen in love with since the first time she heard them.

"_You can't trust a cold blooded man. Girl don't believe in his lies. You can't trust a cold blooded man, he'll love you and leave you alive. There's one thing you must understand, you can't trust a cold blooded man." _the rock music was smoothly calming her down and she loved it but, suddenly, she remembered the music was a duet that she usually played with her teacher but now, she had no one to play with. She stopped playing and was almost going to sing something else when she heard _him._

"_You can't trust a cold blooded woman. Boy don't you lie in her bed. You can't trust a cold blooded woman, she'll love you and leave you for dead. There's one thing you must understand, you can't trust a cold blooded woman." _she turned to the door in time to see the platinum blond walk in and take a seat at the piano bench, singing the correct lyrics in a perfectly smooth and sexy voice. She must have resembled a fish (much like Jane), because her mouth hung freely open. He smirked at her and cocked an eyebrow up. "What? Don't know the rest of the song? I can play it if you want."

"No it's just..." she managed to say but got lost in thought again. Recomposing herself, she continued. "I didn't think you would know this song. I didn't even know you sing!" his face softened and he let out a deep chuckle that made her suppress a shudder.

"I actually am a big fan of The Pretty Reckless. Yeah, gonna sound lame, but the reason I learned to play was because of them... And my grandmother, of course." he looked at her face and couldn't help but notice how she seamed to fit perfectly with the guitar, the sound of her perfect voice still rang in his ears, but seeing her confused expression, he added. "She plays the piano. My grandmother and my mother became quite famous back in France actually, I was born there because they used to travel between French cities a lot, so they decided to just stay in a more modern one than the village I was born..." he trailed off in a cute way and looked at the ground.

"I can't believe it." Lily said quite bewildered. She placed the guitar on the ground next to the stool and leaned a bit forward. "Do you play something else?"

"Yes. I play the piano, the violin, a little bit of cello and the guitar, both acoustic and electric. And well... I also sing." he replied looking almost embarrassed. Looking into her big hazel eyes again he asked. "And you?"

"Wow... I mean, I play the piano too and the guitar and, yeah... I sing." he got up and picked the guitar from the ground, playing a few meaningless chords before twirling it around.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" he exclaimed suddenly, making Lily jump slightly in her seat.

"Oh, no." she said teasingly, to which he rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! Felix plays the drums, I play the guitar and you sing! It's perfect!" he began pacing the room. Not leaving Lily any space to answer, he continued. "We could have gigs in Hogsmead trips and also on Holidays, oh and we could also make some great parties! Merlin, I'm such a genius!"

"Alright, alright, genius! I didn't even agree to this!" the strawberry-blonde exclaimed getting up. "Besides, why do I have to sing? You can sing too!" the platinum-blond put the guitar aside and clasped his hands together, looking at her with what you could only describe as a puppy-look.

"Please, please, pretty please!" almost too surprised to say no, Lily looked away from his face shaking her head and muttering to herself what suspiciously sounded like 'stupid perverted aliens, making me do things I'll regret later...'

"Fine, fine! Just cut the crap..." he let out a happy sound that sounded way too girlie for _the_ Scorpius Malfoy and grabbed her, jumping up and down. Rolling her eyes she decided to end the jumping around, but couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Let's go find Felix and discuss things. We still have a lot to do about the whole Animagi thing, anyway."

After putting away the guitar, they made their separate ways to the Gryffindor Tower and to the Slytherin Common Room, Lily to grab the notes and books from the previous night and Scorpius to get Felix and the map. They decided to meet on the seventh floor corridor at eight o'clock, after dinner, so Lily had plenty of time to pack her things. Another year had gone by already, giving her a kind of scared feeling but at the same time it was thrilling. To have new friends and to have something she belonged to. Her roommates were all sitting on Jane's bed, that was in front of hers, and asking endless questions about the newest rumors about her becoming an Untouchable. She rolled her eyes at them and decided to tune them of and focus on her trunk instead. After it was all done, she headed to the common room and met Dominique, who was painting her nails black at one of the sofas by the fire.

"_Bonsoir, cousin." (_Good evening, cousin) Lily greeted her older cousin before flopping down on the chair opposite of her. "Had a good day?"

"Evening. Yep, that Oliver boy is a _really_ good snogg." she replied without taking her eyes of her nails. When she was done, she turned to Lily. "So, are you hungry? Don't answer, of course you are." she said rolling her eyes and motioning for the strawberry-blonde to follow her. They made their way through the staircases taking about the Untouchables before they finally got to the Great Hall. There weren't many people there, so they sat with Rose and Albus, the only fifth years around them.

"Hey guys." Lily said, sitting next to Albus and giving him a half hug. The two of them answered before they resumed their eating in silence. Albus stopped eating and without even turning to Lily he said.

"Good to know my sister is a virgin, by the way." Lily chocked on her pumpkin juice before turning to him. Seeing his half smile, she could see he was only teasing her, but all the same she hit herself on the forehead for the second time that day.

"Really, I don't know what is it with people getting so interested in my personal life all of a sudden." she replied rolling her eyes before she resumed eating.

"I guess I was right, Lily. You are becoming an Untouchable. People are going to notice and comment on your personal life." Dominique replied nonchalantly. Rose's eyes widened and she looked between the two girls before saying.

"The rumors are true then?" Dominique rolled her eyes deciding not to answer her cousin. Let's just say the two of them weren't the best of friends. Rose was always the one to stick by the rules and do whatever she was told and, sometimes, she could be a little too close to the adults in the family, meaning that she felt comfortable telling them things... things they weren't supposed to know. Like that one time that Dominique started dating a guy from seventh year and didn't tell anyone aside from Lily but, of course, you can't keep a secret at Hogwarts as she couldn't keep Rose from telling everyone in the family about it. The next day she received tons of letters from her relatives telling her she was too young and all that crap about age and from then on, she didn't tell Rose anything. Anything at all.

Lily sighed tiredly while eating her dinner before answering "I guess so." Rose shook her head disapprovingly and pointed her fork at the soon-to-be fourth year.

"Lily, you need to be careful around those people." Dominique interrupted her with a snigger, which Rose choose to ignore. "I mean it. They are older and I think they are bad influences." she looked at Albus for support, but he just shrugged nonchalantly, deciding against meddling in with Lily's business.

"So what, Rose? Gonna tell our whole family about it?" Dominique said with a smirk making Rose huff indignantly.

"Look, Dominique, I worry about her. She's young and they are too old, you know what they do in those kind of parties." Rose choose to ignore the challenging tone in Dominique's voice and opted for the worried stance instead. "Besides, if there is nothing wrong, then you shouldn't mind me telling her parents." Seeing the snort almost coming from Dom, Lily decided to intervene before things got ugly between them. To be honest with herself, she was getting tired of them talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Rose, don't worry about me. Scorpius and Felix are just a year older then me and they treat me well. And about the whole Untouchable thing, you know that I'm smart and I wouldn't do anything too... wild, I guess." Lily extended her hand across the table and got hold of her bushy-haired cousin's hand, squeezing it for a moment before smiling reassuringly. She could see Rose's resolve faltering after she pondered it for a moment and, before the older cousin could say anything else, Lily continued. "I don't think there is anything wrong with you wanting to tell my parents, but I really don't see the point in doing so. They will just worry without a reason." Lily finished with an innocent smile that Rose found herself being unable to return with one of her own.

Dominique tried to cover her laughter with a cough, but ended up choking on her breath. She was one of the only people in the world that knew that Lily wasn't the innocent little girl she appeared to be. Her younger cousin was always one to talk people into doing what she wanted and had everyone else wrapped around her little finger. This past year, Lily had snogged more boys than Dominique could count and not one of their cousins had found out about it. Apparently, Lily made the boys keep their mouth shut, threatening them with the wrath of Harry Potter and the whole Weasley clan (the perks of being one of the youngest cousins and Harry Potter's daughter, of course). And she wasn't a saint either, seeing as she was as much of a troublemaker as Fred and James the only difference being that she covered her tracks. Keeping her spot as the best student in her year -without even making an effort, may I add- and keeping her innocent smile always on the ready, it was easy for almost everyone to assume that Lily was the perfect little girl. But little did they know that the following year, Lily would become the wildest girl in Hogwarts. After all, the Potter Princess had to live up to the Untouchable title.

The rest of the dinner went by without further incidents, Fred and James joined them later on but they were out of breath as if they had run a marathon. A few minutes after they entrance, Filch opened the great doors screaming about stupid boys and their dung bombs and how the older methods of discipline were much more efficient. Laughing with Dominique as Rose send the boys a disapproving look, Lily excused herself and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower to get what she needed for that night.

* * *

"Evening, _Princesse._" came the velvety voice behind Lily when she stepped into the seventh floor corridor. Turning around, she saw Scorpius with his trademark smirk and Felix. They had light messenger bags, much like Lily's and were still wearing their school uniform, their hair were the usual untidy hot mess fit for two Untouchables.

"Evening, Snakes." Lily gave them both kisses on their cheeks (a habit she picked in France) and began pacing the corridor until the door appeared leading towards the same room they were the night before. They sat by the table and Lily could see them both trying to hide their excitement. "Ok, spill. What happened?" Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but Felix beat him to it.

"You see, we were on Professor McGonagall's class this afternoon and we couldn't help but think that it was getting too boring..." Felix trailed of and let Scorpius finish.

"So we decided to study the notes we found. Only Minnie didn't like the idea and went to see what we were reading..." this time Scorpius trailed of and let Felix continue.

"But instead of giving us a lecture, she just nodded and continued on her way!" Felix exclaimed, moving his arms around. "Now this can only mean two things" he held his index finger up. " 1: she knows what we are doing and approves." Scorpius held two fingers up and complemented.

"Or 2: the notes are magically enchanted so that no one will know what it is written apart from us! Which is, obviously the most probable thing." Lily smiled at them both, finding it extremely cute that they knew exactly what the other was going to say. It was strange, but she found herself wishing to be with them long enough so that she was able to complete their sentences and vice versa.

"That's brilliant!" she exclaimed truly happy. This way they didn't have to worry about a teacher finding out about them. Suddenly, Scorpius remembered what happened at the Music Classroom with Lily earlier that day. Apart from being thrilled to discover that his new friend was amazingly good with instruments and singing, he felt oddly drawn to her. The way her voice seemed like melted chocolate, the way she seemed to be in another world when she singed was extremely mesmerizing. Shaking the thoughts of her away, he quickly spoke as if to smother the feeling he was having.

"So, about that idea I had!" he nodded to Felix and Lily before letting an arrogant smirk creep into his face. "You can call me genius from now on." Felix sniggered at his best friend's antics and Lily rolled her eyes at the older boy.

"Nah, I prefer Perverted Alien." she said jokingly.

"Enough flirting, you too." chided Felix jokingly before fishing a piece of parchment from his bag and a quill. "Let's write down about this band, then. What kind of music will we play?"

"I think rock-ish?" Lily said tentatively. It had always been her favourite type of music but she wasn't sure about the other boys.

"Can be. We can do a mix of everything we like too. And if you agree, I could write somethings..." Scorpius replied. He had always liked composing.

"Awesome! It's settled then." Felix exclaimed happily. He seemed to be pondering something for a while before he finally spoke. "What is going to be the name of the band?" Lily pretended to caress an imaginary beard, Scorpius mirroring her gesture with the slight stubble he didn't have time to shave that morning. Lily's eyes wandered to his face and she caught herself thinking that the look really suited him, even though she would never admit it out loud. She didn't know what made her feel like that around him, but it seemed like some magnetic force pulled her to the platinum blond almost as if she needed his touch, even if just for a minute. Snapping out of her trance, she decided to think about the situation at hand. What would they name it?

"The Sexy Awesome Beasts!" exclaimed Felix making the other two laugh. "What? No? Okay, then.. The Untouchable Trio." Scorpius made a face before nodding.

"It fits." Lily shrugged and Felix smiled. It really fitted but before they could agree, Felix exclaimed.

"The Unforgivables! It can be related to the Untouchable but it could also be the Unforgivable Curses!" Lily thought it was a little bit dramatic but that it fitted them perfectly. Looking at Scorpius she could see that he was thinking the same thing.

That decided, they started to go through the Marauder's Notes. Surprisingly, it wasn't just notes detailing the transformation, there was a letter attached to it. It was addressed to the Potter Manor from Remus Lupin. Lily smiled sadly at it before looking at the other two boys. This was a letter between friends who experienced the same longing to become Animagi as they were experiencing right now, friends who lived an adventurous life full of magic and wonders and... died. A tragic death. The want to live an adventurous life like their parents and grandparents lived filled their bodies but neither found the courage to say it out loud. Yes, their ancestor's had some pretty good action on their lives but all the same, they lost too much for the war. Shuddering, Lily began reading the letter to them.

"Dear James, Sirius and Peter, you are really the stupidest blokes I've ever met. Thinking you could hide something from me was a wrong move, really, it was obvious to anyone that you were planing on meeting today at Jame's house." The trio smiled at each other before Lily continued. "Although I'm against you becoming Animagi, I can't let you do this by yourselves. So, I researched this book on the restricted section of the Library back at Hogwarts. It's called _The Secrets of Transfiguration_ by Gweneth Miranda and it explains how to become an Animagus." Scorpius interrupted Lily by fishing out the same book from his rucksack and putting it on the table. Indeed, it was the same one The Marauders and McGonagall had read. Lily kept going. "I know you probably don't want to go through this "gigantic" book, so I'll just make it easier and tell you by this letter what is written it." It was true, the book was gigantic, probably overcoming _Hogwarts: A History_ in size.

"Lupin does know how to please a bloke." Felix said in a kind of relieved voice.

Silence.

"Oh good Merlin! That is not what I meant!" he tried take it back but the others wouldn't let him. Lily and Scorpius were already laughing their lungs out. Felix's face resembled a tomato but soon enough he was laughing with them. After a while, Lily pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes she went on.

"It explains a lot about magic that you probably didn't know. I'm trying to make this as short as possible but, believe me, it's difficult. What controls our magic? What makes a simple spell and a swish of our wand turn a cat into a hedgehog? Our minds does. We think about something and performing the spell (or not) our magic makes it real. But let me start from the beginning. When we are eight years old or something like that, our magic starts to manifest itself, but how do you explain people who appear in other places or people thrown back without the use of a wand? Well, the truth is, we don't need it to actually perform magic. All we need is our thoughts. The person really needed to get to that place and those people were really annoying said person to the point that the magic - as uncontrollable as it was - pushed them back. At this time our magic is at its developing state, it's still kind of raw, so it is easier to use it without a wand but the outcomes are not predictable. As we grow up and then when we go to Hogwarts we get a wand, witch contains magical properties that can channel our magic and makes it easier for us to perform spells."Lily stopped and looked at the others.

"Wow, I've never thought about magic like that..." Felix trailed of and she took it as her cue to keep reading.

"At the first years of Hogwarts we learn how important it is to move your wand in a certain way and how the pronunciation affects the spell because our magic is still too flexible, too untamed so we use these mechanisms to make it easier, but as we grow up and we practice (a lot) we learn more complex spells that you don't even have to say the incantation out loud! And that is because our magic is getting more... shaped, for a lack of a better word. We are learning how to control it better so we don't need those mechanisms anymore. I personally think this is a fault at the Magical Education, because we should be able to learn how to control our magic without the use of a wand, but you probably don't want to hear me babbling about it in a letter..." at this Lily stopped reading the letter and set it down on the table, her expression was conflicted but after looking at the expecting face of her friends she decided to say what was on her mind.

"What's the matter, Lils?" asked Scorpius. He was watching her intently while she read the letter and became quickly worried with the small frown that had took place on her face.

"I'm not supposed to be saying this but... When I went to Beauxbatons, I was eight years old and well... The way they teach there is different from Hogwarts, _really_ different. Of course there was no way Lupin would know, because we are sworn to secrecy when we go there, but we actually learn how to control our magic without the use of a wand, this way when we are at more difficult levels it is easier to learn a different spell..." the strawberry-blonde looked expectantly at the others. She had never told anyone about this, not even her parents the first time she got back from France. The look of shock on their faces were practically identical.

"Well that explains why you are so good at everything!" Felix exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face. After rolling her eyes at a chuckling Scorpius, LiLy continued reading.

"To become an Animagi you need to use the same type of magic that you accidentally used when you were just a kid but with more control over it, of course. The first step is knowing yourself, that means your body, your mind and your magic. For this you need to look deep into yourself, as if on some kind of meditation. Try to canalize your magic to you soul and when you feel like you are ready, move the focus to the form you are in. I know it sounds confusing but when you actually manage to do that, it will all be really simple. The first transformations can be really uncomfortable, if not painful but with practice it will become faster and more natural. I hope you don't do something stupid while I'm not there. Be careful. Sincerely, Remus." Lily finally finished the letter and looked around the room. How would they manage to do this alone? They wouldn't meet this break and there was only one copy of the notes. As if reading her thoughts, Scorpius pointed his wand to the old parchment and said the incantation out loud, instantly, two more copies were laying besides the original one.

"So... Should we practice this tonight?" he asked with an unsure expression. Looking towards the clock on top of the fireplace, Felix answered.

"Nah, we can do this when we get home tomorrow. Wouldn't want our parents to think something happened between us three if we got to the station looking like we spent the night up." he winked at them causing Lily to roll her eyes and Scorpius to bark a laugh.

"Alright, alright you two Pervs. Let's go get some sleep." the strawberry-blonde said, getting up and putting away the things they used that day. She didn't know why, but the simple thought of doing something forbidden was extremely appealing. Sending a rush of adrenaline into her system every time it crossed her mind, and what was the most enticing thing about it, was that it was actually a secret between friends. Her friends.

* * *

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the long wait, seriously. I intended to post this ages ago but the chapter kept getting bigger and then my test week started... BUT! Here it is! A nice, long chapter for you lovelies. If anybody saw any mistakes, please let me know. I do like constructive criticism! Also let me know what you think about this... If you want something to happen just say and I'll consider!**

**˜Tori**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally Home?

It was late at night when they got out of the Room of Requirement. The hallways giving an eerie glow because of the lack of light. The boys had decided to drop Lily at the Gryffindor Tower before heading to the dungeons, but as soon as they turned the corridor, Felix got back, claiming he had forgotten something. Lily found it odd, to say the least, but decided to let it go and concentrate on her steps instead. The corridor was only lit by small torches that were too far away from each other to provide proper lightning.

Now, Lily Potter was not an easily scared girl. She was that kind of person who would stick to the boys when they decided to 'disbrave' the garden at night instead of staying in the house with the girls playing with dolls. She wasn't even afraid when she fell off a tree and broke her wrist, but, if there was one thing in the world that the brave, Gryffindor, Lily Potter was afraid of was being alone in the dark. Not that she would admit that she was completely terrified of something as trivial as the darkness. Not spiders that could kill or Dementors or angry Centaurs, nope. Simply being alone in the dark. Of course she could handle herself whenever something happened and she had to be in the dark but she had to contain herself from breaking down crying on the floor as she did when she was younger.

Maybe it was this irrational fear that made her do what she did next, or maybe it was just her subconscious telling her what she really wanted to do, but Lily caught herself stepping closer to Scorpius, enjoying the warmth he seamed to irradiate and the musky smell she could not quite describe. Their hands touched slightly and she had to suppress a gasp from escaping. It was like an electric shock had run through her hand and, seconds later, her body, leaving her with a tingling sensation on her hand and a shudder.

Lily found it quite ridiculous how a simple brush of their hands had messed so much with her, but what she didn't know is that the boy to her right was feeling exactly the same. All thoughts of the dark long gone, she decided to break the pregnant silence.

"Scor?" she whispered softy as not to call the attention of passing prefects and not to awake the paintings. Although she didn't like the uncomfortable silence placed before, her voice seemed almost violating on the quiet of the castle.

"Hm?" his voice was just as soft as hers.

"Are you... are you scared?" her voice was nothing above a whisper so he stepped closer. Lily had to admit, she felt a lot safer with him this close to her.

"Of what we are doing?" he asked back, looking at her face. Her eyes were slightly wide and her face seemed worried but it wasn't because of the dark this time.

"Yeah, I mean... It's the first time I hid something this big from my family and..." she laughed a little, trying to break the tension. "I feel like a stupid little girl talking like this." she expected him to chuckle, laugh or even snort at her childish fear, but she certainly didn't expect him to do what her did next.

Scorpius reached out and tucked a strand of strawberry-blond locks behind her right ear, his hand cupping her cheek as his thumb caressed her soft and flawless skin. Lily's breath hitched in her throat when she felt him getting closer, she could feel his cool breath on her face, the smell of peppermint clouded her senses and all she could think about was his eyes, not the darkness, not what they were just talking about, just his pools of mercury. Conflicting emotions danced around his features as his eyes darkened, his face kept inching closer but he stopped when they were a breath apart. He seemed to contemplate something before he changed directions and positioned his mouth directly above her ear.

"You are anything but stupid, Lily." he whispered softly, his voice husky. "And you are definitely _not_ a little girl." Scorpius stepped away letting her see the cocky smirk etching itself on his face.

Of course he wasn't doing that unintentionally. Scorpius Malfoy knew what he did to girls and always took advantage of it. Lily's inner fangirl was dangerously close to surfacing and they both knew it. Before she could recompose herself, Scorpius saluted her and turned his back to her, walking down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"See you at the train tomorrow, _Princesse._" Lily wanted to scream in frustration. How could someone have that much control over her? She was Lily Potter, for crying out loud! She wasn't supposed to get so worked up with a stupid, stupid boy! Lily was brought out of her musings when she heard giggling behind her.

"My, oh my. What a charming lad this one." She quickly spun around ready to hex the person behind her, but was met with the round face of the Fat Lady. She was outside the Gryffindor Common Room and didn't even notice it. "Do tell me, are you two dating?" she asked shamelessly, her eyes glinting at the prospect of gossip.

"_Bowtruckle_." Lily spoke the password, shaking her head at the portrait. She really didn't need the extra drama this night. Tomorrow there would be plenty of it in the Burrow with her family.

* * *

Lily sat on her bed, finishing the last chapters of her book. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds outside uncharacteristic for summer and she couldn't help but think that it was a perfect day to stay inside reading. Her roommates were all out there so she had the room to herself. The quiet dorm was cool but not cold, everything she ever wanted in the Gryffindor Tower, but at the same time, everything it usually wasn't. Even on cold days like this, the Gryffindor common room and dorms were always warm, too warm for Lily.

The door opened slowly, cracking a little, making the strawberry-blonde raise an eyebrow at the person leaning on the doorstep. His light hair was as wild as usual, giving him the trademark I-just-got-out-of-bed look that she found so attractive. His cloak was amiss and his tie unknotted, the first few buttons of his shirt opened and his trousers were hanging lowly on his hip. Scorpius Malfoy was nothing else but the epitome of a sex god. Lily dropped her book on the bedside table and looked questionably at the boy. He smirked back and pushed himself off the doorstep, slowly making his way to the foot of her bed where her feet laid.

"How did you get here?" she asked, almost cursing herself when her voice came out a bit too weak. "The stairs..." she tried to argue but the words died in her throat when he leaned forward on her bed. Slowly crawling over her body in a very feline way. His smirk grew bigger as he parted her legs and grabbed one of them, making Lily gasp. His lips followed his hand and planted soft kisses from her knee to her inner tight where he nibbled gently, this time Lily would have moaned if she hadn't suppressed it with her hand. She could feel his smirk on her skin and almost protested when he lifted his head, instead she pouted, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. He got even closer to her, his head on the same level as Lily's. He used his knee to part her legs and positioned himself between them, both of his hands keeping him from falling on top of her.

"I have my ways." his voice was husky and his chuckle low and it made a pleasant shiver run down her spine. "Don't get too excited." these were his last words as he ducked his head again, this time attacking her neck. Instinctively, she brought her hands to his head, marveling at the softness of his unruly locks as he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Scorpius left a trail of butterfly kisses as he made his way to her jaw, then her cheek, making Lily whine softly in anticipation. Her heart seemed like it could explode at any moment and she could feel a warm sensation pool on her belly. She had never felt this way before, not even with the countless heated snogs she had before, no, those boys were nothing compared to Scorpius.

He finally reached her mouth, but instead of kissing her, he leaned their foreheads together, waiting for Lily to open her eyes. A protest almost coming from her lips, the strawberry-blonde finally did what he was waiting for. Scorpius was momentarily surprised by her darkened orbs, the lust evident, but quickly recomposed himself. The blond tilted his head to the left and leaned forward again, this time capturing her lips in a most animalistic way that left her breathless. He dropped to his elbows, making their bodies get even closer together.

Scorpius brought one of his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it deliberately slowly to her midsection while caressing her flat and firm stomach. This time, Lily moaned out loud when he sucked not so gently at her bottom lip and trailed his fingers lower, passing her belly and only stopping at the edge of her skirt where he opened the button and unzipped the fabric. His hand kept inching closer and she couldn't help the soft sigh from escaping her mouth.

"Scor-"

A loud singing echoed in the room, startling Lily to the point she sat up straight. Her eyes were opened wide as she looked around the empty room, no book on the bedside table, no sexual tension and, _definitely,_ no Scorpius. Suddenly it downed on Lily: the lack of a hot guy on top of her, the sweat dripping from her forehead, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Yep, Lily Potter had an _extremely _wet dream. The blasted singing bird was the loud singing that had woken her up and, from the position of the Sun, it had been singing for quite some time. The strawberry-blonde got up and made her way to her trunk, getting a pair of new clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Lily looked at the mirror. She was a mess with her hair messily sticking out and her clothes a bit to tight because of the sweat and her face wearing a confused look. What in the name of Merlin's Y front, does that dream meant?

Maybe that she had some unresolved feelings for Scorpius? No, she had only just met him! Or maybe it was a vision? No, Lily was many things but a Seer was not one of them. Then maybe it was just a subconscious manifestation of what she wanted to happen? No... she would have known, right?

Shaking the confusing thoughts away, Lily stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water and letting in knock some sense into her. After doing her normal routine, she stepped out and dried herself with her fluffy golden towel before hanging it and bending down to pick a new pair of clothes. Matching black lace underwear, a dark plum-colored skater skirt, a light beige blouse, a pair of knee-high black socks and a dark, ankle boots. She dried her hair with her wand and charmed it into a sideways plait, her strawberry-blond locks shinning in the summer light. Applying some discrete lip gloss and mascara she added some finishing touches and smiled at herself in the mirror. The dream didn't mean anything.

As she was leaving the bathroom, Lily remembered her pajamas were still scattered on the floor and did a U-turn to pick them up. When she gathered the clothes in her hands she felt something wet beneath her thumb. The strawberry-blonde stared in horror at her pink nickers, laying, almost innocently, right underneath her right thumb. Lily could feel it was almost mocking her.

"Shit."

* * *

"Lily! Where have you been?" Dominique's voice echoed around the cramped compartment. Surprisingly, all the Weasleys cousins fitted there, plus the Potter brothers and, now, Lily.

"Calm down, Dom. It's not like the train left without me." Lily said, rolling her eyes and taking her usual place on the floor between James and Fred's seats. The six-seat compartment wasn't big enough to hold all of them but, as usual, Hugo, Roxanne and Lily sat on the floor. Only this time, the boys were already too big and spacious to be comfortable for everyone.

"Yeah, but it almost did!" Dominique continued. She sat between an amused James and a sleeping Louis, a little crammed but not entirely uncomfortable. On the other side, Rose sat by the window reading a muggle book, completely unfazed by what was happening around her. Albus was between Rose and Fred, trying to play a game of chess with Hugo, who was sitting in front of him on the floor but they were both failing miserably, because the chess pieces kept falling from the board. Fred looking suspiciously at James who gave back a conspirator look. Nothing good would come out of that.

"Oh Dom, quit it. You are making my headache even worse." came out a soft whining from Roxanne on the floor. Louis gave a agreeing mumble before covering his face with his hands. Lily raised her eyebrows at them both before she looked at two laughing fifth-years, Fred and James.

"What happened to them?" Lily asked at no one in particular but got several retorts.

"End-of-term party last night." explained James with a shrug while Dominique scoffed. Lily looked confused for a moment before she asked the question that everyone in the compartment was dying to ask.

"Don't you guys have any Sobering Potion? Or Hangover-BGon?" she directed the question to Roxanne and Louis before focusing on Roxanne. "Your dad invented that one! How could you not have at least one?" Fred and James smirked at each other.

"Ugh, all my stash was gone when I woke up." replied Roxy.

"I usually take Roxy's..." Louis complemented before groaning at the effort. That's all it took for Fred and James to burst out laughing.

"Really? You guys are so immature." Rose butted in the conversation. "Well, serves you right for drinking your livers off." with that she went back to her book, probably thinking it was much more interesting than the conversation at hand. Dominique rolled her eyes at the same time as Lily and got up, extending a hand to her favourite cousin and helping her up too.

"Come on, let's find something for those two." she said. Seeing the opportunity to leave the compartment, Hugo got up and followed the two girls.

The three of them walked down the hallway in silence before they saw a compartment with Gabrielle and another roommate of Dominique's, Arabella.

"Hello, beautiful ladies." said Dominique teasingly before taking a seat besides Gabrielle. Hugo took the opposite one besides Arabella and Lily remained standing.

"Hello." replied the girls before returning to their conversation. Hugo propped his feet on the seat besides Dominique and crossed his arms behind his head before yawning.

"So, as I was saying. I'm spending my entire vacation with my dad in muggle London." said the girl. Dom perked up at this, leaning forward on her seat.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Dom seemed to get something that Lily didn't, because she looked kind of confused. Why would she spend her whole summer vacations on muggle London when she didn't have any relatives there?

"Why though?" asked Hugo, as if reading Lily's mind.

"Oh, my father just got promoted! He's now part of the I.P." That made sense. The Incognito Program was a new field of work created when Kingsley Shacklebolt was still the Minister of Magic which consisted of wizarding citizens going into the muggle world to work there. They received a lot of money from the Ministry apart from the money they got from the job in exchange of a report every couple of months. The report was used to keep close watch on muggle things like Fashion, Politics, etc and it was used later for better blending in. It was a high paying job and a really important one.

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations." exclaimed Lily. Conversation flowed easily for some time before Hugo decided to butt in, remembering why they were there.

"Do you guys happen to have anything to sober up our cousins?" he asked casually. Arabella giggled before reaching for her trunk. Her dark, wavy hair bouncing a little as she pulled out a dark blue vial and handed it to him.

"Here. Sorry but I only have one." she blushed a little before opening the latest copy of Witch's Weekly, her bright blue eyes scanning the pages quickly. Not really wanting to stay in one place, Lily took the vial from his hands and opened the compartment door.

"No worries. I'll look for one more... Maybe find the Trolley Lady too, I'm starving." she send Dom and Gabrielle a wink before leaving.

Lily walked down the hallway, passing a lot of cramped compartments, all full with happy students talking about their incoming vacations. A bunch of first years sat together smiling broadly at each other, probably really happy to be seeing their parents after quite some time. Lily smiled fondly at them, reminding of her days as a first-year and kept walking down the corridors. After a while, she found the Trolley Lady attending to a compartment right in the end of the wagon. Rushing forward to catch her before she left, Lily didn't even notice the boy coming out of the compartment. They collided clumsily before he got hold of her waist.

"Woah, what's the running for?" a familiar voice asked her.

Of course it had to be. Scorpius Malfoy, they boy who mere hours ago was on top of her - well in her dream but, really, what's the difference?

"Woah yourself! Never heard of looking at where you're going?" she asked not quite friendly. Looking inside the compartment she saw Felix and smiled brightly before she saw they weren't alone. "Have I stumbled across the Snake Pit?" Lily asked, this time more friendlier and less accusing. She took Scorpius' hands from her waist and looked around the compartment.

There was a girl besides Felix. Her sharp blue eyes scanned Lily as if availing her and her straight blond hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail. Lily felt unnerved by the girl's intense glare but held her head a little higher when she raised an eyebrow.

"It appears so. This is Arianne Goyle." Now Lily saw the resemblance between the girl and her mother, Pansy Goyle (née Parkinson). She was a great business woman who practically owned everything and was extremely influential in the Ministry. Pansy was even a part of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. She had lots of companies, both in the wizarding and the muggle world. Arianne didn't even acknowledge Lily, just kept her calculating glare fixed on her.

"These are Emillia and Charles Bulstrode." Said Scorpius from behind Lily pointing at a beautiful girl sitting by the window and a handsome boy on the seat opposite from hers. Emillia smiled kindly and waved a little while Charles saluted Lily briefly and went back to his book. Lily knew they were siblings and that the girl was in her 6th year while the boy in 5th year, both were fairly kind and studious. Their parents were really rich and influential too.

"And then there's Flint." Felix completed. On the seat opposite of him sat a tall handsome boy, exactly as any other pure blood looked like: fit and collected. That was Mathews Flint, excellent keeper and really popular with the ladies. Lily played often against him. His mother died a few years ago but his father was really great at raising him. He owned a lot of companies and they often traveled around the world together.

But, of course, there was the slight fact that everyone in the compartment had something in common. They were all Untouchables. Restraining herself from rolling her eyes, Lily smiled.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." deciding to ignore the piercing glare she was still receiving, Lily turned to Felix and added. "Do you have anything that sobers up? My cousins are dying" she laughed a little, remembering Louis and Roxy's pained faces. Felix laughed along before getting up and reaching for his trunk.

"Here." he handed her another dark blue vial before kissing her on the cheek. "Wanna stay with us?" he asked innocently but Lily already knew that he wasn't expecting her to stay.

"Nah, I'm going to look for the Trolley Lady." she winked at him and waved at the others. "See you later." she was about to leave the compartment when she felt her back hit something, or rather, someone.

"I'll go with you." the distinctive husky voice came from behind her, his peppermint breath fanning on her exposed neck before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the compartment towards the, now empty, corridor. After a moment of them walking in silence, Scorpius chuckled lightly and looked at her. "What did you do to Arianne? She looked like you just killed her pet puppy." he chuckled a bit more with Lily following suit.

"I have absolutely no idea! I haven't even spoken to her before." Lily giggled a little before she seemed to remember something. "Are we going to meet this summer?" she asked hesitating. She looked sideways at him but immediately regretted it. He looked extremely handsome that day with dark washed jeans and a dark grey cashmere sweater on top of a white shirt. His hair the usual styled mess and lips on a playful lopsided smile was really starting to drive her crazy. Memories of her dream came crashing into her but she pushed them back down, along with the blush that was trying to creep into her cheeks.

"Of course we are." he reassured her. "Even if we have to take you out by the window." he joked.

"That will be hardly necessarily." she snorted. Looking ahead she could see the Trolley Lady serving some Slytherin first-years. Smiling happily, Lily quickened the pace with Scorpius following suit.

When they got there, he decided to stop back and watch. Leaning on a compartment door her observed how mesmerizing she looked. Her strawberry-blonde hair was shinning brightly because of the sun and her clothes seemed to fit perfectly, hugging all the right curves. He noticed how her eyes widened a little when she told the first-years about Hogwarts and about her family, the way she kept them captivated must be the same way she made him feel too every time they were together.

Lily stepped back and waved goodbye at the first years before turning to Scorpius.

"What?" she asked amusedly. A soft smile had etched itself on his face, but he quickly replaced it with his usual arrogant smirk. They began their walk back when he answered.

"Nothing." chuckling a little when he looked at her he added. "Are you going to give me some of those?" he pointed to the mountain of sweets she was carrying.

"Don't get too excited, Malfoy." Lily froze on her steps.

_Don't get too excited._ Exactly the same words he had said to her in the dream. _Fuck it! Can't you leave me alone, dream? _She thought exasperatedly while refrain from smacking herself on the forehead.

"Merlin! You are a really naughty witch, Potter." this time she did smack her forehead. Taking her moment of distraction, Scorpius reached for a chocolate frog and stepped back. "Guess I'll see you later, _Princesse._" he said winking at her and opening his compartment door.

Lily shook her head and continued the walk to her cousin's compartment, muttering to herself about Perverted Aliens. When she finally got there, her sweets were almost gone and train was almost stopping, the platform could already be seen in the distance. When she opened the door, Roxanne and Louis looked up in relief and almost jumped on top of her to get the vial but Lily held it out of their reach for a while.

"I want your desserts today. I'm starving!" she bargained mischievously. James and Fred whistled in the background, making Albus chuckle and Rose roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine!" Roxanne exclaimed exasperated as the train pulled over in the station. Both she and Louis, didn't want Grandma Molly to notice they had spend all night partying and drinking. Lily smirked and gave the blue vials to them. James got up and helped she get her trunk before he got Rose's and his too. When they all got out of the train, the Weasley cousins made their way to the sea of red-heads at one corner of the platform. Lily trailed behind and strained her neck to look around the other people present.

A lot of crying mothers were there, hugging their children right in front of the train but after a while, she found what she was looking for. On the far left of the platform, stood all the Slytherin Families, the Malfoys being one of them. Lily recognized Draco Malfoy because his son was the spitting image of him, only he didn't have so many sharp features. Draco's hair was styled more neatly then Scorpius' but his eyes and the smirk were all the same. Before he could notice she was looking at him, Lily looked to the woman on his right, a beautiful woman. Her long light brown hair was in a styled bun, her eyes bright blue and really warm, her face was flawless, not even a single wrinkle. This was one of the most beautiful women Lily has ever seen. It was Astoria Malfoy.

Astoria - probably sensing someone looking at her - turned around and looked right into Lily's eyes. Bright blue and bright hazel. Lily couldn't turn around and she couldn't look away, but she felt a slight probe and instinctively blocked it out. She didn't know if she had imagined it, but right before she turned to her family, Astoria's mouth twitched into an impressed smile, making a small nod, but it was all quickly replaced by a warm smile when Scorpius reached her and wrapped his arms around her frame.

What had just happened?

* * *

**Hey there everyone! So here is another chapter for you guys... hope you like it! Ooh I need to know something! Would you guys be mad if I raised the rating on this story? Let me know! BTW, Roxanne is a sixth-year (the oldest of the cousins at Hogwarts) and Louis a fifth-year (with Fred and James). They are all Gryffindors.**

**Ella: Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it! Aaaah it's so good to hear that! *fangirl scream* Enjoy the story ;)**


End file.
